


hint

by orphan_account



Category: oneyplays
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's valentine's day!





	hint

**Author's Note:**

> to be fair i started this on valentines day so ignore the fact that I'm 2 days late <3

DD runs his long fingers through the waves of Julian’s dark hair. His gangly legs are tucked in; his body curled neatly against the shorter man’s side. Julian laughs melodiously as DD kisses the side of his face, resting his free hand on Julian’s chest.  
“Thank you for the flowers, Julian… I feel bad that I only got you candy, now.” DD mutters.  
Julian snorts.  
“But I love candy! You didn’t have to get me nothin’.”  
Julian stretches until his arm is hung about DD’s shoulders. DD snuggles into him comfortably, not being quite able to contain the unadulterated happiness fluttering about his chest.  
“Yeah, but Julian; you out-romanced me!”  
DD says, grinning at the small, slightly-wheezy laugh that escapes Julian, who holds DD tighter in what could be understood as endearment.  
“Psh, whatever.” Julian giggles, loosening his grip on DD’s shoulder as the tall man begins to sit up straight. He studies Julian’s face, eyes flitting down to his mouth.  
DD straightens his poise as if to say something, and then simply leans in to meet Julian’s lips with his own. Julian smirks into it, sighing happily. He pauses for a second, removing his glasses and placing them on the small coffee table in front of the couch, where he and DD currently reside.  
They part, after a few moments, and linger in a loose embrace. DD rests his head on Julian’s shoulder, his eyes shut. Julian smoothes his hands along DD’s back, sighing and taking in the scent that reminds him solely of the other- a mix similar to that of smoke and sweat; rather strange, but in the most endearing way possible. It was DD, to put it plainly.  
Julian tilts his head and moves back slightly, adjusting to place kisses along DD’s pale neck. DD sniggers, shuttering and subtly tilting his head to grant Julian more exposure. It’s all very slow, and DD feels as if he might fall asleep, despite the minor, exuberant feeling in his stomach, due to the expert attention given to his neck. “I love you,” DD swallows, taking time between any words that manage to grace his lips, “I love you very much.”  
At this, Julian smiles; to himself, more than anything. He continues along DD’s throat, licking and kissing his way around.  
Then, he moves again, hands trailing down to DD’s hips to guide him to his lap. DD understands this notion and straddles him, Julian’s hands returning right back to their place on DD’s back. Julian makes genuine eye contact with him, smiling in pure astonishment at the man he has come to adore so much.  
“I love you, too,” Julian murmurs as DD leans his head against his own, “I’m glad you’re able to tolerate my shenanigans.”  
DD lightly smacks his arm.  
“Don’t say that. I’m not tolerating anything.” He mumbles.  
Appreciating the subdued sentiment, Julian just laughs, almost bashfully, and DD involuntarily does the same. Moments pass, and the two fall into a comfortable silence. The pure tranquility of the room is incredibly relaxing, for Julian, at the least, who is sure DD might actually be asleep.  
This thought, however, is perturbed as DD runs his hand, both of which had ended up resting comfortably under Julian’s shirt, down to nonchalantly fiddle with the button of his pants.

Julian, thankfully, could take a hint.

**Author's Note:**

> this coulda' been longer but HONESTLY I'm not in the mood to write porn  
> ill publish some pwp later, probably, i have a lot of unfinished drafts


End file.
